A Summer's Proposal
by Megumi-chan
Summary: AU/Crossover. What happen's if everyone just met later on in life? Warning: not your typical Ranma story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Hito Natsu No Proposal do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing the story line, and the characters. So please don't sue.  
  
A Summer's Proposal  
Chapter 1: Diary of Heartache  
  
It is a beautiful summer night in Nerima, and two lovers are standing at side of a bridge, overlooking the lights of the city. Ukyou is leaning against the rail, admiring the view.   
  
"Oh, Tsubasa, isn't the city beautiful tonight." Ukyou said whirling around to look at her handsome boyfriend.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Ukyou," Tsubasa pauses a little, "Ukyou, will you marry me?"  
  
"What? I must be dreaming." Ukyou said, completely speechless. "Please say it again to me."  
  
"Marry me, Ukyou." And Ukyou quickly answered him with a hug, and a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, now that's the one!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he saw his beautiful fiance in the most perfect wedding dress.   
  
"You think so," Ukyou said looking at her reflection in the mirror of the bridal store. "I'm so happy." Ukyou and Tsubasa engage in kiss.  
  
"Hey!" Ukyou cried as she felt Konatsu being pulled away from her. When she looked up, she saw an attractive woman, with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. "Excuse me, what do you think your doing?" Ukyou cried as she noticed the look that passed between her fiance and this new woman. 'Do they know each other?"   
  
"What are you doing here, Kodachi?" Tsubasa said.   
  
"Hohohohohohoho!" Kodachi cackled. "Oh my dear Tsubasa, I came here to inform you, and your boyish fiance of some good news."  
  
"What is she talking about, Tsubasa? Do you know her?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I'm three months pregnant, and it's too late to abort," Kodachi said with devilish glint in her eyes. She started to rub her stomach, while Tsubasa and Ukyou stared at her in disbelief. "I just thought that you should know. If you don't do anything about the baby, Tsubasa, I'll go to your work, and tell all your friends about the baby, and your fiance. That would definitely start a lot of gossip at work wouldn't it? Hohohohohohohoho!!!" Ukyou's tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
  
'No. This can't be happening.' Ukyou's tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
  
Tsubasa noticing Ukyou's distress, pulled Kodachi out of the store. He glanced once more at Ukyou with grief in his eyes, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That jerk! If he's going to leave me, he should at least call me!" Ukyou cried jumping off her bed and snapping shut the engagement ring box. "I know! I'll quit my job at the office, so at least I wouldn't see him." sniff, sniff "Why is this happening? I didn't do anything!" Sob, sob "I'm going to write this down!" Ukyou went over to her bookshelf and pulled out the books, until she found her hidden diary. On the cover, it was titled: "Ukyou's diary of heartache."  
  
  
Ukyou began to flip through the diary, until she came to the last page. "What? I can't believe it. It's full; I used up all the pages. Ooohhhh, am I that pathetic?" Ukyou began to cry again, and then sat up, her posture filled with determination. "I will write this down," Ukyou then flipped the diary over, and wrote on the back cover of the diary:   
"June 26, 1998: Tsubasa proposed to me a couple of days ago. But today, while we were looking at some wedding dresses, his lover, some girl named Kodachi, came in and revealed that she was pregnant. He hasn't called me yet... Tsubasa and I broke up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's see here. You are 24 years old. Are you married?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"So Miss Kuonji, you quit your last job, why?" The interviewer asked Ukyou.   
  
"Well, you see, um, I'm healthy, I didn't make any really bad mistakes at work, I can type well..."  
  
"You fell in love with a co-worker didn't you?" The interviewer asked her up front. Ukyou paused, totally caught off-guard. "It's okay, Miss Kuonji. It's appropriate at your age to fall in love and want a serious relationship. I think you first should find this love, then start to look for another job. Thank you for coming in." The interviewer stood up and left the room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't have a job, I don't have a boyfriend. What's wrong with me?" Ukyou asked herself. Then all of a sudden rain started to pour down heavily from the sky.   
  
"Oh no!" Ukyou cried as she began to run and to seek some shelter from the storm. Ukyou ran under a canopy of a dress store.  
  
"Aww!" She cried as she was rudely shoved from under the canopy.   
  
"I'm sorry miss. Are you okay?" Ukyou looked up, and stared into the deepest blue gray eyes that she had ever seen. 'Those eyes are amazing. They're so beautiful.' Ukyou noticed that the man was about her age, with a strong built. 'He's a total Adonis,' Ukyou thought to herself. Then she noticed a very distinct pigtail on the back of his head.  
  
The two just stood there under the shelter, when all of a sudden lightning boomed and flashed. Scared Ukyou, instinctively grabbed onto the man's arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" The handsome stranger asked her again.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it," a cab passed by and the stranger hailed it. He was about to get in, when he turned back to Ukyou. "Excuse me, um."  
  
"Yes?" Ukyou said excitedly. 'Ooh, he's going to ask me to share a cab with him.'  
  
"Um, your skirt zipper is down," with that, he jumped into the cab and drove off. Leaving a very wet, and alone Ukyou in the street.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ukyou! Oh there you are Ukyou!" Ukyou's two best friends since high school smiled as they saw her.   
  
"Shampoo call Spatula Girl's office, and they say you quit. Is true, yes?" The bubbly purple-haired beauty asked her friend.  
  
"Is something wrong Ukyou? Did you and Tsubasa get into another fight?" Akane asked her.   
  
The three friends always met at the gym after work. Ukyou got off the bike, and said "I need to take a dip." And she walked off to the Jacuzzis. However, there was young man occupying it.  
  
"Excuse me," Shampoo said in her cutest voice, "please let Shampoo, and her friends use Jacuzzi." The man fell for it, and got out of it. Ukyou, and Akane got in, but Shampoo kept flirting with him.  
  
"Shampoo, is he your type?" Shampoo shook her head furiously. "Then why are you still flirting with him?" Akane asked her.  
  
"Is fun." Shampoo answered and finally settled down in the warm, relaxing water. "You break up with cross dresser, yes?" Shampoo turned and asked Ukyou.  
  
"Hey, he isn't a cross dresser anymore. He stopped that." Ukyou said with a pout.  
  
"So you broke up with him didn't you?" Akane said with no hint of surprise in her voice. "You shouldn't have quit your job though."  
  
"Maybe I should try one of those dating services." Ukyou said stretching her legs out and enjoying the water.  
  
"No, don't do that! Those guys in those dating services are dumb, you don't want those types of guys." Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Well, your lucky Akane. You could get any guy that you want. Unlike me." Ukyou said sadly. "Actually, I did meet someone today."  
  
"Really?" Shampoo and Akane asked excitedly.  
  
"It was during the storm earlier today. We were taking shelter under a canopy, when all of a sudden lightning struck. We both jumped into each others, keeping each other safe. He was so close to me, that I could feel the heat from his skin." Ukyou closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Then what happened?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"He then hailed a cab and called me over..." Ukyou paused a little. A flashback crossed her mind as she remembered the handsome stranger say, 'Um, your skirt zipper is down.'  
  
"And then?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ukyou said. "I can't say."  
  
"Ooh, Shampoo know what is, is sex!"   
  
"No!" Ukyou said blushing. "I just don't want to say."  
  
"Anyways, can you guys come over later? My dad wants me to meet the new dojo instructor." Akane asked her two friends.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo would like to come over. May have a lot of cute guys there."   
  
"Is that all you think about Shampoo? Guys? I hate guys." Akane made a sour face just thinking about the opposite sex. The three friends began to laugh and splash each other with the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Oh hey Ranma!" Ryouga said as let his soaked friend in.   
  
"Can you get me a kettle of warm water?" Ranma-chan asked, currently in his female form. 'Damn umbrella. It had to break after I got out of the cab.'  
  
"Yeah of course." Ryouga retreated back into his kitchen, or what he thought was his kitchen, but was his closet. "Oops, hehe, it's that way." Then Ryouga continued in the right way to kitchen.  
  
"So, when's Mousse coming?" Ranma-chan asked as she sat down next to coffee table.   
  
"In a few minutes," Ryouga came up behind Ranma, and poured the warm water onto Ranma, and turned him back into a male.   
  
"Good, can you guys come with me over to my new job? My boss is inviting me over tonight to meet his daughter." Ranma took the towel, and began to dry his hair.  
  
"Hmm, his daughter."   
  
"Don't get any ideas. He told me that his daughter actually studies the same type of martial arts as I do. Apparently her father knew my pop, and they used to train. He probably just wants her approval or something.   
  
Knock, knock  
  
"That's probably Mousse." Ryouga opened the door, and a very glum Mousse walked in.   
  
"Hey man, what's wrong with you? You didn't get soaked unlike me, so what's wrong?" Ranma asked, honestly concerned.  
  
"I was dumped again." Mousse stated simply as he flopped down and onto the sofa.  
  
"Not again, Mousse. Your relationships are for such a short time, that Ranma and I didn't even get to meet her. I don't even know her name." Ryouga said as he sat down next to him.  
  
"What does it matter? I'll never find true love." Mousse sighed.   
  
"Don't say that Mousse, you'll find her. I'm sure of it." Ranma said putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, can you come with Ryouga, and I over to meet my new boss and his daughter?"  
  
"Boss's daughter, eh? Sure, maybe she's cute, or at least has a few cute friends."  
  
"Okay then, let's go."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Akane asked her father suspiciously as she noticed that her father was in his formal kimono.   
  
"I'll explain it later, Akane." Ding, dong "Oh good, he's here." Tendo ran out to the entrance and let his guest in.   
  
Ukyou was in the kitchen with Shampoo, cooking up some dinner. Then she noticed the man from the storm. 'That pigtailed?' Shampoo and Ukyou quickly ran out from the kitchen to greet them.  
  
"Oh Ranma I'm glad you're here. And I see you brought a couple of friends with you. Anyways, I'd like to introduce to you, my daughter, Akane, and her friends, Ukyou, and Shampoo." The three girls bowed politely. "And girls this is Ranma, the new instructor of the dojo, and his friends, Ryouga and Mousse. So, have any of you met each other?"  
  
Ukyou kept staring at Ranma, hoping that he would remember her. Ranma simply smiled at Ukyou, then turned to Akane, "I think I know you."  
  
"No, that's impossible. I'm sure we never met," Akane said shaking her head furiously.   
  
"I'm positive we did. Did you ever compete in the district competitions?"   
  
"Yes, I did, when I was sixteen."   
  
"Then I'm sure we met," Ranma said with a smile, and Akane slightly blushed under his gaze.  
  
"Ranma, are you hitting on my daughter right in front of me?" Tendo asked jokingly, yet somewhat serious.  
  
"I'm sorry, was it that apparent." Ranma said bowing slightly.   
  
Shampoo kept staring at Ryouga, obviously attracted the bandana clad man. Ryouga simply smiled back. "Come now, go eat." Tendo said gesturing towards the dinner table. "I'm just going to go to my room now, so you kids get to know each other."  
  
The girls went into the kitchen to fetch the food. Ukyou pulled Akane to the side, and asked "Are you sure you don't know that guy?"   
  
"I'm positive. I've heard that line too many times all ready, don't worry, I haven't fallen for it." Akane said as she walked out of the kitchen and into dining room.   
  
The six of them sat down at the table, but it was apparent that Ranma was being extra sweet to Akane. "So, how did you guys meet?" Akane asked the three friends.  
  
"Well, actually we met during our training missions in China." Ryouga answered.  
  
"So, what happened during these training missions?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse answered. "It's not important."   
  
"Oh okay." Akane said a little confused. "So are you guys dating anyone right now?" Akane asked. "I'm sure you have plenty of women, Ranma."   
  
"Well, I like you the best." Ranma said smiling at Akane.  
  
"Beware of him, don't believe what he says." Ryouga said.   
  
"You're one to talk, Ryouga, you're as dangerous as me."  
  
"So what your story, Mousse?" Shampoo asked.   
  
"Well, unlike them, I'm looking for a relationship that could possibly lead up to marriage." Mousse smiled happily.  
  
"That refreshing to hear. Shampoo always date men that no want serious relationship. Mousse Shampoo type of man." Shampoo said flirtatiously, but not really meaning it.  
  
"Really? I am?" Mousse asked, becoming lovestrucked.   
  
"Yes, Mousse is."  
  
"Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime Shampoo?"  
  
"Hmm, what should Shampoo do?" Shampoo said in her way too cute voice, causing Mousse to like her even more.  
  
Ukyou just sat there. No one talked to her, nor paid any attention to her. 'I can't believe he doesn't remember me.'  
  
A couple of hours later, the six left. While waiting for a cab, Mousse went to use the restroom. The three girls were about to catch a cab together, but then Ranma grabbed a cab, and took Akane with him. Then Shampoo, and Ryouga got a cab together, and Ukyou overheard Shampoo asking Ryouga if she could go to Ryouga's apartment, so Ukyou didn't bother to ask if she could ride with them too. So she decided to walk home.  
  
"Oh well, a little fresh air would be good right now. Ranma is such a jerk, I can't believe that I was actually falling for him." Ukyou said to no one. From a distance, Ukyou could hear Mousse shouting, "Shampoo! Where are you? Shampoo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, well this is a cross over between my favorite anime and my favorite Japanese drama, "A Summer's Proposal" (Hito Natsu No Proposal). Once again I would like to say that I don't own any of these characters, and I'm borrowing the storyline from the series. So please don't sue.   
  
Things will get better for Ukyou later on. I know that the characters seem OOC, but I'm still trying to use some the plot from Ranma, and put it with "A Summer's Proposal." Everyone still has their curses, except for Shampoo, since she never went to the cursed springs.   
  
XOXO,  
Megumi  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and "Hito Natsu No Proposal" do not belong to me, they belong to their creators. I'm simply using the characters and the story line , and not gaining any money whatsoever for my stories. So don't sue.  
  
A Summer's Proposal   
Chapter 2: Love Hate  
  
The next day, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyou met for lunch at the Tendo dojo.   
  
"Hey Ukyou! Shampoo!" Akane called out to her friends.   
  
"Hi," Ukyou said with a frown on her face. Shampoo was twirling around with happiness, with the biggest grin on her face. She couldn't what tell them about last night.   
  
"So, how did your big interview go this morning, Ukyou?" Ukyou simply sighed. "Bad."   
  
"It couldn't have been that bad. You're an excellent chef. You said that it was for an okonimiyaki restaurant. You're a pro at making okonomiyaki," Akane said as they walked into the house, and to the kitchen.   
  
"I messed up bad. For one thing, I was so nervous, I spilled the batter all over myself," Ukyou pulled out her stained blouse and showed them the stains on the blouse, and her gray slacks. "It was a good thing that I was wearing a black tank top underneath." Ukyou said with some relief evident in her voice, but then her face darkened, and she looked down. "If things couldn't get worse, I was suppose to show the owner my skills with the grill, but instead I burned the okonimiyaki black. I ruined the restaurant! The air was thick with the smoke of the burnt okonimiyaki. What am I going to do?"  
  
"No worry, Shampoo sure Spatula girl find job soon."   
  
"Oh yeah! What happened between you and Ryouga last night, Shampoo? I overheard you asking him to go to his apartment? Did you go?" Ukyou asked with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Shampoo! I can't believe that you did that." Akane said with 'hmmph.'  
  
"Akane one to talk, you leave with Ranma in cab. Last Shampoo see, you and Ranma hugging." Akane began to blush. "Shampoo know you do something."  
  
"I didn't!" Akane screamed. "Unlike you, I don't just jumped into bed with any guy! In fact, Ranma just took me to my apartment, and went home. He was a perfect gentleman. Anyways, why would I like a pervert like him? He's such a jerk, a liar, an enemy to all women..."  
  
"So, why do Akane want to eat lunch here. Akane know Ranma will be here to teach class." Ukyou nodded in agreement. "That's true, Akane." Akane began to blush a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Well... well, I'm here to make sure that he does a good job, and not just goof around." Akane said.   
  
"Whatever Akane, Spatula girl and Shampoo know truth."  
  
Akane set the lunch she prepared on the table. "I'm starving!" Ukyou said. "What did you make for lunch Akane?"  
  
"Fried tempura and rice!" Akane took off the cover, and smiled. "I tried really hard. I know my cooking sucks, but try it's good." Inside the bowl, was a wet, gray sorta shaped like shrimp pieces, and green rice.  
  
"Why it green and gray?" Shampoo whispered to Ukyou. Ukyou shrugged.  
  
"Come on you guys, eat up!" Akane smiled. Then she noticed their hesitation. "Aren't you guys going to eat it, or what?" She yelled. Then all of a sudden from outside, they heard Akane's father calling for her. "Okay, I'm coming dad." And Akane ran out to the dojo. Ukyou and Shampoo sighed in relief, and followed their friend.  
  
The dojo was full of kids ranging from the age of four to about twelve. Ranma stood in the front of the dojo wearing black drawstring pants, and a white tank top. He was showing the class a kata.   
  
"What do you want, dad?" Akane said coming up to her father. She scanned over the group of students, but her gazed stopped on Ranma.  
  
"I need you to help Ranma show some moves to the class. I'm too old, and can't do them anymore. Please, Akane." Tendo said pleading with his daughter.   
  
"I'm sorry dad, but I can't." Akane then gestured down to what she was wearing. "I can't possibly do any moves in this skirt dad."   
  
"But please Akane..."  
  
"How about Shampoo, or Ukyou? They do know some martial arts dad." Akane turned to them. "Hey can one of you help out with teaching the class right now?"  
  
"Shampoo would, but no can. Shampoo wearing too short of skirt. Ukyou can; she wear pants, and tank top; good to fight in."  
  
"Okay." Ukyou said taking a step forward.   
  
"Oh, thanks Ukyou." Tendo said. He turned to Ranma, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, class, I'd like to introduce you to, um," he turned to Ukyou, "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"  
  
"Ukyou, Ukyou Kuonji." She said with a smile on her face to the class, but inside she was frowning. 'Yup, he doesn't remember me from the storm yesterday.'  
  
"To miss Ukyou Kuonji. She's going to help me demonstrate some simple kicks and punches, and how to block them." The students gave their teacher and the assistant some room to fight.   
  
Ranma turned to Ukyou, and bowed. Ukyou bowed back. They assumed a fighting stance. Then they started. Ranma ran in and aimed to punch Ukyou, but she side stepped it. She then did a low crouch kick, but Ranma jumped over it. Ranma and Ukyou kept attacking one another, not really making any contacts with any of the moves. Getting frustrated, Ukyou pulled out a couple of her spatulas from her pockets, and threw them at Ranma. Ranma dodged most of them, but got a small cut from one on his arm.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ranma yelled at Ukyou. He looked at the wound, and the small sharp spatula. "We're suppose to show them how to fight unarmed."  
  
"Well, sorry," Ukyou said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I usually fight armed with my spatulas; I'm not used to fighting without them." She then gave Ranma a long side glance. "You need to work on your punches and kicks; I can see them coming from miles away."  
  
"You idiot. I was holding back. I never fight girls!" Ranma said walking up to Ukyou quickly, "If anyone needs practice, it's you!" Ranma yelled in her face. "You suck. You're not a martial artist, your some weirdo that uses spatulas as weapons." Ukyou didn't say anything. She just stared back into Ranma's eyes with as much anger and hatred as him.   
  
"Um, excuse me." Tendo said. "We still have a class to teach here Ranma."  
  
"Yeah sorry," Ranma gave one last angry glare to Ukyou, and continued on with his lesson.  
  
"That guy's a jerk!!!!" Ukyou screamed as she, Shampoo, and Akane walked back into the house.   
  
"It's ok, forget about him." The three sat back down on the couch. "Come on let's change the subject. Tell us about that guy from the storm yesterday?"  
  
"Has Ukyou seen man since?" Shampoo asked Ukyou.   
  
"Well, yes I have." Ukyou said not really paying attention to what she was saying. 'That jerk, how dare he say that I'm bad martial artist.'  
  
"Really?!" Akane and Shampoo cried. "When? Where? Who is he?"  
  
"Um, I don't want to talk about it." Ukyou said quietly. "He doesn't even remember me."  
  
"What makes you think that he doesn't remember you Ukyou?" Akane asked.   
  
"Because he ignored me."   
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wait, Shampoo think she know who he is. Is Ranma, yes?"  
  
"Don't be crazy Shampoo, what are the chances that the same guy is Ranma?" Akane laughed and turned to Ukyou. "She's being crazy again isn't she?" But the look on Ukyou's face told Akane otherwise.  
  
"See, Shampoo right."  
  
"Yeah, it's Ranma Saotome." Ukyou sighed. "I admit that I liked him when I first saw him, but when I got to know him, I realized that he was a total jerk." Ukyou turned to Akane, "Really Akane, I don't like him."  
  
"Why are you telling me that? It's not like I'm going to go out with that jerk, especially after I saw how he treated you. Your friendship is more important to me than any guy, Ukyou." Akane said and hugged Ukyou.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Ukyou and Shampoo left, Tendo asked to speak to Ranma and Akane.  
  
"I'm really sorry about earlier, Tendo-san, I promise it won't happen again," Ranma bowed deeply to his boss.   
  
"No son, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Tendo looked at his daughter and man in front of him. "As you know, your father and I used to know each other," Ranma nodded. "Well, we are the only two families that know the Anything Goes fighting style, and we wanted to secure the art."  
  
"Well, isn't that why you wanted me to teach it?" Ranma said.  
  
"Yes, but that's not all. Your father and I decided to join our families together," there was a long awkward pause, "so we had engaged you both to marry."   
  
"What?" Akane and Ranma asked.  
  
"You two have been engaged to marry even before you were born. We just waited until now because we thought it would have been to early for you two to meet when you were, lets just say, sixteen. At least at the age of twenty six, you're both mature adults, who can handle this idea well."  
  
"But father..."  
  
"No buts, Akane," Tendo turned and left.  
  
"Wow!" Ranma said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew it was fate that I met you." Ranma turned to Akane. "See, you and I were already written in the stars to be together. Let's go on a date tonight. Come on, I know that you like me too."  
  
Akane blushed. "How can I possibly like you? You are such a jerk to my friends. Especially Ukyou."  
  
"Who cares about Ukyou?" Ranma said with shrug of his shoulders.   
  
"I do. Don't you remember her Ranma?"   
  
"No, I've never met her before in my entire life." Ranma sat down.   
  
"Let's see if you can remember this: a man and a woman take shelter together under a canopy from a storm. She jumps into his arms when lightning strikes, and he hugs her close." Ranma's eyes began to widen as the memory came back to him. "Now do you remember? She liked you, Ranma."  
  
"Look, how am I suppose to remember every girl that I see? I'm sorry if she thought that anything special would happen between me and her, but I just don't feel that way about her. I like you." He stood up and grabbed Akane's hand.   
  
"But still, I think you should have been a bit nicer." Akane said taking her hand away from Ranma's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, this feels nice!" Ukyou sighed happily as she felt the warm water of her tub wash over her body. Knock, knock "Great! Who can that be?" Ukyou got out of the tub, and grabbed a white silk robe from behind the door. "I'm coming!" She opened the door, "Ranma?"  
  
"Hi, Ukyou. Um, can I come in?" Ranma said sheepishly.   
  
"Sure I guess." She stepped aside and let Ranma in. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get my address?"   
  
"Akane gave it to me." Ranma sat down on her couch. "Nice apartment."   
  
"Thanks." Ukyou sat down on a chair near him. Ranma looked up and noticed that she was wet and in a robe that did little to hide her body. Ranma quickly looked away.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you while you were taking a bath," Ranma looked back up at her. 'Nice,' he thought as he looked her over again.  
  
"It's okay, what do you want?" Ukyou said, unknowing of how much she was revealing.   
  
"Akane told me. I'm sorry that I didn't remember you, Ukyou-chan."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"The storm yesterday; I forgot that the girl was you. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about today."  
  
"So, you think you have to apologize to me just because Akane told you to. What do you think you're doing?" Ukyou said getting up.  
  
Ranma stood up, "Hey. I'm trying to be nice here, you know." Then he paused a little, "you know what, on second thought I don't apologize about today. It's not my fault that you're a bad martial artist that you had to use a spatula to even hurt me. Akane also told me something else. She told me that you liked me. Sorry, Ukyou, but you're not my type. I don't go for uncute, unfeminine women like you."  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Ukyou shouted at Ranma. She slapped Ranma hard on his right cheek.  
  
Ranma didn't even flinch. "You're ugly!" He yelled back into her face.  
  
"And I hate you!" She shoved Ranma back, hard. "Get out of my apartment!!" She opened the door, and he walked out. She slammed it shut, and sat on the floor, and began to cry.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my series. I hope you all are enjoying it. Well, I know that the ending of this chapter is a little sad for Ukyou, but don't worry, things will get better for her, I promise.   
XOXO,   
Megumi  



	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and "Hito Natsu No Proposal" do not belong to me; they belong to there creators. I'm making no money from writing these stories, so please don't sue.   
  
A Summer's Proposal  
Chapter 3: Night of Passion  
  
"Do Akane and Ukyou think man and woman can only be friend. Shampoo no agree. With man/woman relationship, no can be just friend." Shampoo said as she took a sip of her drink.   
  
"Don't be so simple-minded Shampoo," Ukyou scolded. "Just because you and Ryouga had sex, doesn't mean every man and woman that meet will. Right Akane?" Ukyou turned to Akane.  
  
"Well, yea, I guess," Akane said nodding her head.  
  
"See Shampoo, Akane and Ranma are just friends. Not all man/woman relationships lead to love, and sex."  
  
"Actually, Ranma and I are engaged." Akane said quietly. Shampoo and Ukyou turned and looked at her in disbelief. "It's not my idea. My father and his father engaged us even before we were born. My dad's been planning this for years."  
  
"Aiyaa! Akane getting married? That crazy!" Shampoo exclaimed. She looked down at her watch, "Shampoo need to go. Visit airen." She jumped up, and ran out of the door. "Buh-bye!"  
  
Ukyou turned back to Akane, "Congratulations, Akane! I hope you and Ranma will be happy."   
  
"Do you mean that Ukyou? I thought you liked him." Akane asked with a concerned expression on her face.   
  
"Well, sure I'm fine with it. I admit, when I first saw him, I thought that he was the one. But, after getting to know him, and seeing you with him..." Ukyou paused briefly, she grabbed Akane's hand, and looked directly in her eyes, "I just want you to be happy, Akane."   
  
"Thank you Ukyou!" The two friends hugged. "Oh, I have a huge favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you please help Ranma teach the classes? I know you two don't get along that well, but we really need someone to help him show things to the students, and... and you do need a job. So... please Ukyou." Akane pleading.  
  
"I don't know, Akane. I know I need a job and everything, but I don't need a job that bad."  
  
"Oh, come on Ukyou, please, help me out here."  
  
"Okay fine, I'll assist." Ukyou said reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you so very much Ukyou, I'll tell my dad the great news."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding, Dong  
  
Ryouga went to the door and opened, "Shampoo!"  
  
"Hello, airen," Shampoo said putting her arms around him, trying to pull him in for a kiss, however Ryouga pulled away.   
  
"What are you doing here Shampoo?" Ryouga asked with annoyance in his voice.   
  
"Shampoo here to make too too delicious meal for her airen," Shampoo pulled out a bag of groceries.   
  
"Actually Shampoo, I gotta go." Ryouga said opening the door to leave.  
  
"No leave, Shampoo give Ryouga good time." Shampoo said draping her arms around him.   
  
"No, sorry Shampoo, I'll see later." Ryouga said gently pushing, her out of his apartment and quickly closing the door behind him, and ran the down the hall, and out of the building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding, dong  
  
"Oh hey, Ryouga! What the hell's wrong with you?" Ranma asked as Ryouga was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Sha-shampoo!" Ryouga couldn't believe how fast that girl could run. "She chased me all the way down here. I finally lost her down near the bar."   
  
"She's that serious about you?" Ranma said as he handed him a glass of water.   
  
"Yeah, she wants to take me back to China, and meet her grandmother. She also mentioned something about staying and being part of an amazon tribe."  
  
"No shit." Ranma said laughing. "I didn't think amazons still existed."   
  
"It's not funny. Anyways, how is it going between you and Akane?"  
  
"You won't believe it, man, but we're engaged."   
  
"Aren't you moving a little too quickly?" Ryouga asked. Then something dawned on him. "Is Akane pregnant already?"  
  
"NO!" Ranma yelled. "Her father, and my pop engaged us even before we were born. So now we're engaged to each other to fulfill the promise. And besides, if I don't, I would be disgracing my family's honor." Ryouga nodded in agreement. "So is there anything I could do for you, man, about Shampoo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe talk to her. Tell her that Mousse likes her, and to go for him instead." Ryouga said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll visit the restaurant that she waitresses at tonight."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shampoo very surprise to see Ranma here at Cat Café." Shampoo said as she was ringing up Ranma's bill.   
  
"I heard the food was great here, and the fact that this place has cute waitresses doesn't hurt either," Ranma said grinning, as he handed her the money.  
  
"Ranma nice." Shampoo said accepting the money.  
  
"Um, Shampoo, I need to talk to you about something."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, you like Ryouga right?" Shampoo nodded her head happily.  
  
"What would you do if one of Ryouga's friends liked you?" Ranma asked, flashing her his mesmerizing smile. Shampoo simply stared back at him in disbelief. "Think about it, okay Shampoo?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Bye." Ranma turned and left the restaurant, and thought to himself, 'That should get Shampoo off Ryouga's back, and hopefully help Mousse out.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh great!" Ukyou said to no one in particular. "Time to see that jerk again." Ukyou got up and out of bed. She needed to get ready to help teach the first class of the day at the Tendo dojo. She went to her tub, and turned on the facet until she got the right temperature.   
  
"Oh, that would feel good. Hmm," Ukyou thought as she looked at the vanilla scented bubble bath. She picked it up and squirted it into the running water. Then after a little hesitation, she poured a little more. "I may think that he's a jerk, but I at least want him to think that I have good personal hygiene."  
  
After getting out of the tub, Ukyou quickly got dressed. She picked a pair of green sweat shorts, and a white fitted tank top. She brushed her hair, and quickly left for the dojo.   
  
Once there, Ukyou spotted Ranma. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Ranma nodded back at her. But it was quite evident to anyone that saw them, that there was still some tension between them.   
  
Ukyou turned and walked to the farthest wall from him, and began to do some stretches. Ranma watched her silently as she stretched her long, slender legs out in front of her. He watched every curve of her body tense, and relax with her every movement, while Ukyou was completely unaware of his attention.   
  
"Uh, Ranma," Tendo said, "sorry I noticed that I was disturbing you."   
  
"No, not at all, Tendo-san." Ranma blurted out quickly.   
  
"The students are here," Tendo then called out to Ukyou. Ukyou stood up and went over to them. "I know that you two don't get along that well, but at least try. For the students, okay?" Ukyou and Ranma both nodded.   
  
The students filed in and they started out with some simple stretches and a few katas. During each class, Ranma and Ukyou didn't talk to one another unless it was necessary. Of course there were some awkward times when they were grappling each other. At the end, Ranma and Ukyou parted with no words of anger to one another.   
  
'At least we're making some progress,' Ranma and Ukyou thought to themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shampoo, you and I may have slept together once, but we're both adults. Two people can come together, and have a good time, without any strings attached." Ryouga said. Shampoo and Ryouga were at the Cat Café. Shampoo sat across from him, not really paying any attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Ryouga done talking, yes?" Ryouga nodded, and Shampoo continued. "Shampoo think it smart for Ryouga to get over Shampoo."  
  
"What?" Ryouga said totally confused.  
  
"Ryouga need to find someone else. Shampoo find new love. Okay? Buh-bye Ryouga." Shampoo stood up and left a very confused Ryouga.  
  
"What the hell happened? I was suppose to dump her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," Ukyou said happily. "We haven't gone clubbing for some time now."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Akane replied. The girls met at Shampoo's apartment to meet and go to few of the local clubs. Akane was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants, and a sparkly, backless tank top. Shampoo was wearing a short, silver mini skirt, with a cropped purple tube top. And Ukyou was wearing a short, backless, red dress, that tied behind her neck.  
  
"How did the classes go Ukyou?" Akane asked.  
  
"It went okay. At least Ranma and I didn't fight." Ukyou said.  
  
"That good. Shampoo no want Spatula Girl to fight with Shampoo's new airen." Shampoo said happily.  
  
"What?" Akane and Ukyou said in unison.  
  
"Shampoo forget to say. Ranma and Shampoo together. Actually, Shampoo want to tell Akane that Shampoo plan to sleep with Ranma. Sorry Akane." Shampoo said giggling with happiness. All of a sudden, SLAP "Aiyaahh! Why Akane do that for?" Shampoo cried, with tears coming done her cheeks.   
  
Akane stood up and left. "Wait Akane don't leave!" Ukyou said as she called after Akane. Ukyou stood up and put an arm around Shampoo to comfort her.  
  
"Shampoo! What happened to Shampoo?!" Mousse cried as he ran in.  
  
"Mousse? What are you doing here?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"I came in when Akane left. What's wrong Shampoo?" Mousse asked. Shampoo turned to Mousse and began to cry into his chest.   
  
"Akane slap Shampoo. She very violent girl!" Shampoo cried.   
  
"Shampoo, I got to go. I need to find out what's happening." Ukyou then ran out of the apartment.  
  
Sob, sob "Mousse, you so nice. Mousse, only one nice to Shampoo." Shampoo looked up at Mousse and smiled. Mousse then pulled Shampoo closer into a tighter hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how was your first day teaching with Ukyou today?" Ryouga asked Ranma. They were sitting together in Ranma's apartment drinking some beer.   
  
"It was okay. At least we didn't fight." Ranma said taking a sip.  
  
"I don't understand why you don't get along with her. She seems pretty nice. Oh yea thanks for talking to Shampoo for me. Whatever you said got her off my back." Ryouga said.  
  
"Yea, no problem, man." Ding, dong Ranma stood up and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ukyou suddenly screamed at Ranma.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked back.  
  
"Because of you, our friendship is over." Ukyou screamed back at him.  
  
"What is she talking about, Ranma?" Ryouga asked as she came up behind Ranma.  
  
"I have no idea. Would you just get in?" Ranma said as he tried to yank Ukyou into his apartment.   
  
"Get your hands off me!" Ukyou said backing away from Ranma. All of a sudden, Ranma picked her up, and carried her in. "Let go of me, let go of me, you jerk!" Ranma then dropped her.   
  
"Okay, what are you talking?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo said that you confessed your love for her, and then Akane got upset, and they fought, and now we can't go clubbing, and our friendship is ruined... and it's all because of you!" Ukyou screamed again.  
  
"Do you know what she's talking about? What did you say to Shampoo, Ranma?" Ryouga asked stepping in between the two before they started to fight.   
  
"Well, I went to Shampoo's restaurant, and spoke to her. I said..." Ranma than began to pale as he realized his bad choice of words.  
  
"What did you say?" Ukyou asked.  
  
Sometime later   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ukyou said, kneeling and bowing before Ranma. "I'm really sorry. I thought it was a little weird, but oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Ukyou bowed again.  
  
"It's okay, it's my fault. Bad choice of words. She misunderstood what I was saying. Really, it's ok." After seeing that Ukyou stopped bowing, Ranma asked, "do you want a beer?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Ukyou accepted the beer, and popped it open.  
  
"So, you girls were going to go clubbing tonight?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were. But not anymore." Ukyou said sadly.   
  
"Hey, why don't the three of us go?" Ranma suggested. Ukyou and Ryouga gave him a weird look. "It's not like we have anything better to do. Besides you're already dressed to go Ukyou," Ranma said gesturing to her attire.   
  
"Well, I guess. Sounds fine with me." Ryouga nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Ukyou smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three new friends were stuck in line. Well, it wasn't that big of a surprise, since that was the hottest club in all of Tokyo.  
  
"We can't just stand here all night like this," Ukyou said totally frustrated. "I'll be back in a sec."   
Ukyou then went over to the doorman and began to talk to him. Ranma and Ryouga just watched from a distance as Ukyou leaned in close to the man's ear and began to whisper some stuff to him. Ranma even thought he saw Ukyou lightly kiss him on the neck.  
  
"What does she think she's doing?" Ranma cried out, surprised.   
  
"I think she's getting us in," Ryouga said as he saw Ukyou motioned for them to follow her in.  
  
Once in, Ranma pulled her aside. "Do you always do that?"   
  
"Not all the time. Shampoo's the one that usually does that stuff. Hey, at least we're in." Then Ukyou giggled and walked off to the dance floor.  
  
"Who would of thought that she had it in her?" Ryouga said. They headed off to the bar to order some drinks. They sat on the stool, and watched Ukyou dance. Or rather Ranma did.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you guys on the floor dancing?" A pretty girl asked Ryouga and Ranma.   
  
"Well, I'm not that great of a dancer," Ryouga answered the girl, but Ranma didn't make any reply.   
  
"I can show you how to dance," the girl said as she pulled Ryouga to the dance floor.  
  
Throughout the night, girls kept hitting on Ranma, but he kept acting as if they weren't there. He just watched Ukyou. After awhile, he began to notice that some guy kept hitting on Ukyou, and she kept pushing him away.   
  
Ranma stood up, and approached the two. He put his arm around Ukyou's waist, and pulled her to him. "Hey there honey," Ranma said. He winked at Ukyou.  
  
Understanding, Ukyou replied, "There you are, what took you so long?" Ranma and Ukyou turned and looked at the guy. The guy simply turned and left, mumbling curses to himself. Once he was gone, Ukyou turned back to Ranma, "Whew! Thanks Ranma! I owe you one." She began to pull away from him.  
  
"Well, ok then, you owe me a couple of dances," Ranma said pulling Ukyou back closer to him.   
  
"Okay," Ukyou said as she began to dance with Ranma, and moving to the beat. The two were moving and rubbing their bodies together as the beat of the song got faster, and faster. Ranma watched as the lights shined on Ukyou's body, and the sweat glisten on her bare back. She loved the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. 'Oh, that feels nice,' Ukyou thought to herself. 'Wait, no I can't he's Akane's fiance.'  
  
"Hey Ukyou, Ranma!" Ryouga said tapping Ranma on his shoulder. "I'm going. I'll see you later," Ranma looked pass Ryouga's shoulder and saw the girl from earlier.  
  
"Okay, have fun," Ranma said with a wink. Ryouga lightly punched him on the shoulder and left.  
  
"It's really hot, huh?" Ukyou asked as she continued to dance close to Ranma, and enjoying the scent of his cologne.   
  
"Yeah, it is," he said taking in a sweet whiff of her hair. "Do you want a drink?"   
  
"Okay," Ukyou said as she allowed herself to be lead to the bar. Ranma ordered her a drink. "Hey, Ranma, I'm really sorry about that slap from before." Ukyou gestured to the cheek she had slapped a few days ago.  
  
"I'm really sorry too, Ukyou. I didn't mean it when I said that you were ugly," Ranma said as Ukyou blushed, and looked down at her hands nervously. "In fact you're the hottest girl here tonight," this caused Ukyou's blush to deepen some more.   
  
"Oh, stop it will ya," Ukyou said as she playfully slapped Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"No! I mean it. You are really cute, sexy, and..." Ranma paused a little, "and a great martial artist." Ranma said with a smile.   
  
"Thank you Ranma, that means a lot to me," Ukyou smiled back.   
  
After a few more drinks, Ranma and Ukyou left the club. Ranma was able to hail a cab, as Ukyou nestled her head into Ranma's chest. Ranma carried Ukyou up to her apartment, and tucked her into bed. Ranma smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Ucchan." Ranma said as he closed the door, and went back down to the cab.  
  
"Goodnight, Ranchan." Ukyou mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
To be continued...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See, I told ya, things get better for Ukyou. I know my characters seem to be a little OOC, especially Ukyou and Ryouga, but well, it works better this way. Anyways, don't hesitate to email me with any suggestions, or comments, and flames. But please be sure to leave feedback if you can on the websites that you see my stories on (if possible).   
  
XOXO,  
Megumi  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and "Hito Natsu no Proposal" belong to their rightful owners, and not to me. So don't sue.  
  
A Summer's Proposal  
  
Ch.4: Love loves Tricks  
  
"Okay everyone, class dismissed! We'll see you all Monday." Ranma waved to the class goodbye, as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. "Hey Ucchan, catch." Ranma threw a towel to an equally sweaty Ukyou.   
  
"Thanks Ranchan!" Ukyou caught it with ease and began to wipe the sweat off her body. "Oh, hey Ryouga!" Ukyou cried as she saw Ryouga enter the dojo.   
  
"Hey you two. I didn't think you guys would be up this early in the morning, especially after last night," Ryouga said smirking at Ranma slightly.  
  
"Oh, Ryouga-kun, Ranchan just took me home last night. Nothing happened." Ukyou said as she was taking a change of clothes out of her gym bag.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think Ryouga?" Ranma said after he took a sip of water from a bottle, "Do you actually think I would go for a tomboy like her?" Noticing Ukyou's slightly sad yet pissed off expression, Ranma added, "Relax Ucchan, I was just kidding. And how was your night Ryouga? Did you have a good time with that girl from last night?"  
  
"Ah, Akari," Ryouga nodded his head, and turned to watch Ukyou leave the dojo to go to the house and change. "She's a great girl. Strange though. She's into pigs."  
  
"Pigs! Man aren't you lucky," Ranma said chuckling to himself as he began to button up his shirt. "Did she find out about your piggy form?"  
  
"Yeah, at the end. She kept me in my cursed form, and hugged me all night like that. Weird, huh?"  
  
"She's the perfect woman for you, Ryouga." Ranma said as he zipped up his gym bag. "What's taking Ukyou so long? Hey Ucchan, hurry up."  
  
"I'm coming!" Ukyou yelled as she quickly ran back into the dojo. She was wearing a light blue summer dress, with thin spaghetti straps. She left her hair down, with a matching light blue bow. "Sorry, I just didn't want to go to lunch feeling stinky, and dirty."  
  
"Oh, um, it's okay." Ranma mumbled out. He started to walk towards Ukyou to offer his arm, when Ryouga beat him to it.  
  
"Shall we go, Ukyou?" Ryouga asked politely as he extended his hand out to Ukyou. Ukyou nodded in agreement, and took his hand.   
  
"So, where do you guys want to eat? I'm starving," Ranma said as he caught up to them.   
  
"How about the Cat Café where Shampoo works?" Ukyou suggested. "We could probably get lunch for free there."  
  
"Well, I don't know if that's such a great idea Ukyou," Ryouga said reminding Ukyou about the previous night.   
  
"Yeah, she'll probably think that I'm there to see her," Ranma said. "Hey, Ukyou?" Ranma called out to her, trying to get her attention. Ranma followed her gaze, and realized that Ukyou was staring at a girl with black ponytail, was wearing a very expensive pink dress. She was with a good looking guy, who had brown hair, who was wearing khakis and a white polo shirt.   
  
"Do you know them, Ukyou?" Ryouga asked her, as he too noticed the couple that Ukyou was staring at.  
  
"Um, yeah, that guy was my fiance. And that girl is his lover that he dumped me for." Ukyou said as she averted her gaze away from the happy couple. "Hey, come on. Let's go to the restaurant already."  
  
"Hello Ukyou." Tsubasa said. Tsubasa and Kodachi approached them. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing great." Ukyou said as she looked up at them.   
  
"We'll we are doing just fabulous. Hohohohohohoho!" Kodachi cackled in glee. "See?" Kodachi held out her hand, and showed Ukyou her engagement ring. "We're engaged. The wedding will be in two months."   
  
"So, um, are one of these guys your boyfriend?" Tsubasa asked as he gestured to Ranma and Ryouga.  
  
"Actually, um... "  
  
"Yup! Ukyou and I have been dating for some time, right sweetie?" Ryouga said as he put his arm around Ukyou, and pulled her towards him.   
  
"Of course, Ryouga honey." Ukyou said smiling as she pulled in closer to Ryouga.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kodachi asked a somewhat annoyed Ranma. "You seem a little upset."  
  
"I'm fine," Ranma said back. He was staring at Ryouga with his arms angrily crossed in front of his chest. "Just fine."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're doing well, Ukyou. I've always wanted you to be happy." Tsubasa said to Ukyou softly.  
  
"I am happy. And I wish you and Kodachi the best of luck," Ukyou turned back to Ryouga. "Shall we go, honey?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Airen!" Shampoo cried as she saw Ranma enter the restaurant. "Shampoo so happy airen come and visit Shampoo." Shampoo glomped onto Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo get off of me!" Ranma said as he tried to push Shampoo gently off. "You got the wrong idea the other day."  
  
"What airen talking about?" Shampoo asked as she let go off Ranma a little.  
  
"He means that he doesn't like you Shampoo!" Akane screamed from behind.  
  
"Akane!" Ukyou said surprised. Akane stomped forth towards the glomping Shampoo.   
  
"Shampoo, you're my friend. And that's the reason why I'm not pulling you off of my fiance." Akane said as clenched her fists tightly, trying to control her anger. "So that's why I'm asking you to please let go of Ranma."  
  
"Oh, okay Akane. Shampoo let go now." Shampoo gently released Ranma and walked back slowly, afraid of making any sudden movement that might cause Akane to erupt. "Shampoo show group to table."  
  
"Hey Akane, what are you doing here?" Ranma said as he pulled out Akane's chair for her.   
  
"I was coming here to talk to Shampoo about last night. What are you three doing here?" Akane asked as she looked at Ukyou and Ryouga. 'I thought Ranma and Ukyou hate each other's guts. So why are they here together?'  
  
"Oh, Ranchan was starving. And I would have called you, but you know how he is when he's really hungry." Ukyou said a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, Ucchan and I were going to lunch, then Ryouga decided to join us, so we were going to eat together. Um, yeah, that's what happened." Ranma answered not sure of what to say to the angry Tendo daughter.  
  
"Ranchan? Ucchan? Why do you guys have pet names for one another?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, you know last night, when Shampoo said that Ranma proclaimed his love for her, well it's all wrong." Akane nodded, understanding what Ukyou was saying. "So, I went to Ranma's place and talked with him, and Ryouga about it. Then afterwards, you remember how we were all dressed up to go clubbing last night, well, we three went instead." Ukyou smiled nervously at Akane.  
  
"Yup, that's all that happened, Akane-chan." Ranma said putting an arm around her.   
  
"Are you kidding? That's not all that happened last night." Ranma and Ukyou shot him a look, "Ukyou and Ranma were dancing together last night for a long time. It looked like they were getting along great before I left."  
  
"You two left together last night?" Akane asked, getting more jealous.   
  
"Well, yeah. Ryouga here, left with some girl that has an obsession with pigs. So Ucchan and I spent the night together, ne Ucchan?" Ranma smiled putting an arm around her.  
  
"What?!" Akane yelled. People from other tables looked at her angrily. "Sorry." She said to the other customers. "What do you mean you two spent the night together?" Akane said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Don't give her the wrong idea, Ranchan." Ukyou said shoving Ranma away from her. Then she turned back to Akane with a serious expression on her face. "I got really drunk last night. So Ranma took me back to my apartment. And because it was so late, and cuz we drank a lot, I told him to go ahead and sleep on the couch. Really, Akane nothing happened. I was in my room, and he was on the couch."  
  
"Still didn't help much though." Ranma said grinning. "Even with your door closed, I heard you snore all night."  
  
"What? I snored?" Ukyou said, blushing as Ranma nodded his head. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's okay." Ranma put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Akane and Ryouga both noticed this.   
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane pulled out her mallet, and wham Ranma was one with the table.  
  
"I guess we can't eat lunch now," Ryouga said sadly.  
  
"Wait Akane!" Ukyou yelled after Akane as she exited the restaurant.   
  
"Look Ukyou! I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone," Akane turned away, and sprinted off towards her apartment.   
  
"Akane." Ukyou said to herself quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What a horrible day!" Ukyou sighed to herself as she fell on her bed. "Why can't anything in my life go right?" Ukyou began to think about the night before. She remembered the scent of Ranma's cologne, and the feeling of his breathe on her neck, and the way their bodies were so close....   
  
"Stop it Ukyou!" 'That's Akane's fiance. I can't think that way about him.'  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Ukyou yelled in frustration, as she covered her pillow over her mouth to muffle her yell. "My life sucks!"  
  
Brrringgg, bbbrrrinnngggg  
  
"Hello?" Ukyou said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Ucchan, it's me Ranma." Ukyou blushed a little as she heard his voice. 'Thank goodness he can't see me,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Ranchan."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Akane. Why did she hit me like that?"  
  
"I think Akane-chan just got jealous. She probably thinks that something is going on between us."   
  
"Hahahaha!" Ranma chuckled. "Really? Well, that should be an easy problem to fix. I'll just tell her that you're my good buddy, Ucchan. You know, like one of the guys."  
  
"Yeah. I guess," Ukyou said with a frown.  
  
"Are things okay between you and Akane? She seemed pretty angry with both of us before she left." Ranma asked concerned.  
  
"We're okay. I think she just needs some time away from me for awhile." Ukyou's sadness more evident in her voice.  
  
"I'll talk to her about it later tonight. Akane and I are going to a restaurant tonight. Don't worry, I'll fix everything."   
  
"Okay thanks Ranchan."  
  
"Um, Ucchan?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I was wondering if you might wanna go to the park tomorrow. I usually go to the park every Sunday, and it's really nice and everything. Um,... do you maybe... only if you wanna... come and train with me?" Ranma asked nervously. 'Thank goodness Ucchan can't see me right now,' Ranma thought to himself as blushed a little. "You know, to better our skills, and to teach our students better," he added more confidently.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Ukyou said happily.  
  
"Great meet me at the park at 5 in the morning. So we can start really early. So I'll see you later."   
  
"Okay, bye." Ukyou hanged the phone with a click and fell onto her bed with a happy sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hey everyone! I know I quit writing, but I decided to post this chapter up since I wrote a while ago. Might as well try to please a few of my loyal readers. Well tell me what you think. If you want the next part, I'll post. Chapter 5: Confession of Love, is saved already on my computer. So let me know somehow, and I'll post it. Thanks!   
  
YuRi  



	5. Chapter 5

~Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 and "Hito Natsu no Proposal," and I'm not making any money off of these stories, so don't sue.  
  
A Summer's Proposal  
Chapter 5: Confession of Love  
  
"Here's your stop," Ranma said as he walked Akane to her apartment. They both paused a little in front of the door, not really sure of what to say.   
  
"Thanks for the great dinner tonight, Ranma. I haven't been to a French restaurant for awhile," Akane looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I usually don't really like French food that much, but Ucchan said it was your favorite cuisine. So, what the heck! Anything to make you happy, Akane," Ranma smiled back at her.  
  
"Ukyou told you that it's my favorite food? When did she tell you that?"   
  
"I called her after this afternoon, and she told me it's your favorite type of food," Ranma shrugged his shoulders, not really understanding where this interrogation was going.  
  
"Was that the only thing that you called Ukyou for, Ranma?" Akane asked, unending her questioning.   
  
"Well, no. I also invited her to go and meet me at the park tomorrow," Akane's eyes widened with surprised. "Relax Akane, like I told you five hundred times already at dinner, Ukyou and I are just friends. I promise. Don't you trust me?" Ranma stepped closer to Akane, and put his arm around her waist, and softly touched her cheek with his other hand.   
  
"Yeah," Akane barely mumbled loud enough for Ranma to hear.  
  
"Thank you," Ranma leaned in, and kissed Akane on the lips gently. After a couple of minutes he pulled away. "I gotta get going. I told Ucchan to meet me at the park at five tomorrow morning. Good night Akane." Ranma turned to leave and started to walk down the hallway.   
  
"Wait! Ranma!" Akane hesitated a little as she saw Ranma turn back to her. "Do you wanna come in for awhile?" Akane looked up to meet Ranma's gaze. "Maybe we could have some coffee, or..."  
  
"Or what, Akane?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane ran up to Ranma, and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few moments she pulled away. "Stay for the night, Ranma, please." Akane's eyes begged.  
  
"How about Ucc-" But Ranma's words were muffled by Akane's lips, as he allowed himself to be pulled into Akane's apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm late!!!" Ukyou cried as she ran out of her apartment. She overslept a little, and now she was ten minutes late.   
  
"I shouldn't have stayed up all night cooking all those okonomiyakis," Ukyou scolded herself as looked down at the basket of okonomiyakis. 'But then again, Ranchan said that okonomiyakis were his favorite,' she sighed to herself happily as she imagined Ranma's smiling face after he's taken his first bite. 'Seeing him smile makes it all worth it."  
  
Ukyou began to slow her pace down as she saw the park come into view. She saw the outline of a man sitting on a log, "Hey Ranchan!!!" Ukyou called out as she approached him.  
  
"Hey _Ucchan_." Ryouga replied back to a surprised Ukyou.   
  
"Ryouga-kun, what are you doing here? Where's Ranma?" Ukyou sat down next to Ryouga on the log.  
  
"Sorry, but he can't make. He's a little busy right now."  
  
"Oh," Ukyou sadly sighed back. "So, what are you doing here?" Ukyou looked up, and met Ryouga's gaze.  
  
When she turned to look up at him, Ryouga couldn't help but feel strangely... nervous? "I didn't want you to come all the way down to the park and not meet anyone," suddenly Ryouga stood up, and clenched his fist towards the sky. "Ranma that jerk!!!!" Ryouga screamed fiercely. Ukyou looked up at him, totally shocked.  
  
"How dare he ask such a...such a," Ryouga was at a lost of words as he stared back down into Ukyou's honey brown eyes. "Such a sweet girl like you to meet him somewhere, and not come!!! What type of friend is that?!!" By now, Ryouga was huffing with anger. Ukyou stood up, and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey there honey, relax. Thank you and everything for caring this much about me, but it's okay," Ukyou's words seemed to calm Ryouga a bit. "Ranma has something else more important to do right now, and it's fine, okay hon?"   
  
Ryouga nodded his head, and allowed Ukyou to pull him back down to sit on the log. "Good," Ukyou smiled. She picked up the basket that she had brought the okonomiyakis in, "Do you want some?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I made some okonomiyaki for Ranchan and I," she pulled out one for Ryouga and paused as she looked down at the smiley face drawn in sauce. "He told me it was his favorite, so I made it for him to eat," she looked back up at Ryouga. "Since you were so kind as to come and keep me company, please eat some," she held out the dish to Ryouga.  
  
"I can't Ukyou. Ranma said he might be able to come by later. He could eat it then," Ryouga replied back pushing the plate away.  
  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, you probably don't wanna try it anyways," Ukyou began to put it back into the basket, when Ryouga grabbed it back.   
  
"No! Of course I wanna try your cooking," Ryouga popped a piece into his mouth. After a few moments, "Hey this is good!!!" Ryouga nodded his head happily as he bit off a larger piece this time.   
  
"Really?" Ukyou smiled back at him, her eyes beaming with happiness.  
  
"Yeah, you should open a restaurant, Ukyou.".   
  
"You think I'm that good?" Ryouga nodded his head as he swollowed the last bite. "That's what I've wanted to do since I was four. To open up an okonomiyaki restaurant, and be a chef, like my dad."  
  
"Go for it! Poor Ranma, he doesn't know what he's missing," he saw Ukyou smile a little bit at the last part. Ryouga smiled back at this, then added, "hey, can I have another one please?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five hours later  
  
"Great! It's already 10 o'clock. I hope Ucchan's not mad at me for sticking her with Ryouga," Ranma quickly rounded the corner, and saw them. "Hey you guys, sorry I'm late," Ranma said the words slowly due to his surprise of what he saw.   
  
Ukyou was sitting up against a tree, with her legs stretched out in front of her. While Ryouga laid down on the grass with his head on Ukyou's lap. Ryouga was lazily playing with Ukyou's hair, as Ukyou gently caressed Ryouga's chest, and smiled down at him.   
  
After a few moments, they looked up. "Oh hey, Ranchan!" Ukyou greeted him happily.   
  
"So, how was your night Ranma?" Ryouga asked as he sat up.   
  
"It was okay," Ranma answered shortly, as he looked at Ukyou. Ryouga also glanced back at Ukyou, then turned back to Ranma.   
  
"Just okay? Isn't Akane better than that?" Ryouga snickered.   
  
"What are you guys talking about? What do you mean Ryouga?" Ukyou asked puzzled.   
  
"Why don't you ask Ranma?" Ryouga and Ukyou turned to Ranma.  
  
"Ranchan, what's he talking about?" Ranma looked at Ryouga, and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you," then looked back at Ukyou.  
  
"Well, the reason why I couldn't make it was because I was with Akane last night," noticing Ukyou's face sadden, he added, "I'm sorry Ucchan."  
  
After a few moments, Ukyou broke the silence. "Ranchan!" Ukyou said happily. "You don't need to apologize to me! You and Akane are fiancees for crying out loud," Ukyou laughed a little nervously. "Oh, did you want some okonomiyaki? We saved you one."  
  
"Just one?" Ranma asked as his stomach growled with hunger.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Ranma, but Ukyou's okonomiyaki was so good. Probably the best I've ever tasted," Ryouga leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Oh, stop it Ryouga-kun, you're embarrassing me," Ukyou gently slapped Ryouga against his shoulder. "Here you go Ranma, one okonomiyaki special." She handed the plate to him.  
  
"Hey!!! It's smushed," Ranma said sadly as he gazed down at his deformed okonomiyaki.  
  
"Sorry about that Ranchan. Ryouga was using it for a pillow for his for awhile." Ranma shot Ryouga a dirty gaze, then turned back to Ukyou.  
  
"It's okay, Ucchan. As long as I can see the happy face on it," Ranma happily took a bite, as Ukyou smiled with happiness.  
  
'He noticed the happy face!!!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night at Ryouga's apartment  
  
"I can't believe you asked me about Akane right in front of Ukyou!" Ranma yelled angrily at Ryouga as he took a sip of his oolong tea.  
  
"Ukyou needs to know that you and Akane are dating. By the way you act, it seems that you like her," Ryouga sat down and put another cup of tea down for Mousse.   
  
"Thanks Ryouga," Mousse gratefully accepted the tea. He was splashed constantly with cold water throughout the day by his dear Shampoo. "Acchhooo!" Mousse sneezed.  
  
"You know Mousse, I don't think Shampoo likes you," Ryouga said as he handed Mousse a box of tissue. "Why don't you go for a girl that won't use your curse against you like that."  
  
"She loves me. I know she does," after noticing the strange looks that Ranma and Ryouga were giving him, he added, "she just doesn't know it yet, that's all."   
  
"Anyways, why do you care about Ucchan so much, Ryouga?" Ranma turned to look his friend directly in the eyes.  
  
"I just don't want to see her hurt. I don't get why you gotta drag Ukyou along. I mean, you're engaged to Akane, and you say that you like her, but why do you have to keep flirting with Ukyou. She likes you Ranma," Ryouga returned Ranma's steady gaze. "And she doesn't deserve to be toyed with."  
  
After a few moments, something dawned on Ranma. "Wait a sec! Do you like Ucchan?"   
  
Ryouga nodded his head slowly, "maybe I do."   
  
Ranma and Mousse stared at him in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning  
  
"Coming!" Ukyou shouted as she slowly got out of bed. 'Who could possibly be up at this hour?' Ukyou lazily rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, and put on her white robe.  
  
"Hey Ranchan," Ukyou said surprised at seeing Ranma at her door.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you," Ranma apologized as he noticed how sleepy she still looked.   
  
"No, no. It's okay. Come in!" Ukyou gestured for Ranma to enter. Ranma and Ukyou sat down on the couch.  
  
"So...um, do you want something to drink?" Ukyou offered.  
  
"No, it's okay. I just need to ask you something, then I'll go."  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ukyou moved closer to Ranma on the couch.  
  
"No. I just need to know something," Ranma gazed deeply into Ukyou's eyes.  
  
"Well, ask away." 'Why is he staring at me like that?' Ukyou wondered.  
  
"Are we friends?" Ranma asked simply.  
  
"Of course we're friends," Ukyou smiled back at Ranma. "What made you think that we're not?"  
  
"Because you like me." Ranma moved a little closer to Ukyou, "because you love me."  
  
Ukyou stood up, surprised. "What are you talking about Ranma? I like you and everything, but only as a friend." Ukyou stared back at Ranma shocked.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you want to be Ukyou?" Ranma stood up, and took a step towards her.   
  
"Yeah, you're my friend," Ranma took another step towards Ukyou. "You're my partner at the Tendo Dojo," he took another step closer. "You're my friend's boyfriend," Ranma was now standing directly in front of her. "And you're Akane's fiance," Ukyou said at last.   
  
Ranma gently stroked Ukyou's cheek with his hand, and gazed down at her. Ukyou stared back up at him, getting lost in his stormy gray eyes.   
  
"Ranma, we can't..." but her words were hushed as Ranma leaned down and kissed her.   
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: Hey everyone. If you want this story to continue, please let me know. Thanks.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A Summer's Proposal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ukyou cried as she shoved Ranma away from her.   
  
"I thought that this what you wanted, Ucchan," Ranma said surprised as he watched Ukyou nervously tighten her robe. "I thought you wanted to be with me."  
  
"Where did you get that idea from?!" she yelled back.  
  
"Ryouga and Akane told me that you had feelings for me..."  
  
"Well, I did Ranchan," Ukyou said quietly. "But that was before I found out that you and Akane, my best friend, are engaged. I can't do this to Akane."  
  
"So you don't want this anymore? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Ranma walked a little towards her.   
  
"No Ranma, I can't. Akane is my friend. You are her fiancee," Ukyou sadly chuckled at her last statement. "Please Ranma, let's just forget about this whole incident," she walked closer to Ranma.  
  
"If that's what you want," Ukyou nodded her head slowly. "Okay Ucchan," Ranma said quietly. "So best buddies forever?"  
  
"Best buddies forever!" Ranma and Ukyou shook hands, and then hugged reluctantly.   
  
They stayed like that for awhile, and slowly pulled away. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the dojo?" Ranma asked flashing her his charming smile.  
  
"Of course! Who else will be there to beat you up?" Ukyou said mockingly, cocking her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, definitely not you!" Ranma said as he opened the door to leave, barely escaping the pointy edge of a spatula. 


End file.
